


A One Time Thing

by konekat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto's Birthday, Multi, Threesome, basically Haruka and Kisumi decide to lavish Makoto for his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/pseuds/konekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Makoto's birthday tomorrow, and Haruka has promised him the most mind blowing night he can imagine.  When Kisumi suggests a way to spice things up, Haruka decides that a joint present would be the best way to ensure Makoto's satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teicakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/gifts).



As they walked across the street toward Hirumi’s apartment, Makoto couldn’t help but feel like it was going to be a good night. First of all, he had managed to convince Haruka to come with him to Hirumi’s party, which was a feat in and of itself. Haruka got along with Makoto’s college friends just fine, but trying to get him to go their parties was a whole other issue. But, because it was Makoto’s birthday tomorrow, Haruka had relented. 

Possibly even more exciting, Haruka had dressed up a bit for the occasion. Makoto glanced down at his boyfriend as they reached the sidewalk. Haruka was wearing his tightest pair of skinny jeans, the dark blue material complimenting his tight silk button down. 

Haruka looked up at Makoto, meeting his gaze, and Makoto gave him a sweet smile. “You look nice, Haru,” Makoto said, squeezing Haruka’s hand. 

Haruka looked away, a faint pink clouding his cheeks. “You look better,” Haruka grumbled.

Makoto chuckled, smile growing as he squeezed Haruka’s hand even tighter. He opened the door to the apartment building, letting Haruka walk in first, then pressed the button for Hirumi’s apartment. The door clicked a moment later, and they walked into the lobby.

“You’ve never been to Hirumi’s apartment, have you?” Makoto asked, leading the way toward the elevators. Haruka grunted in reply—an affirmative, obviously—and Makoto smiled in reply. “He’s got a nice place here. Don’t worry, you’ll likely know most of the people there.”

“Makoto,” Haruka said. Surprised by Haruka’s firm tone, Makoto turned to him. “I’m here because I want to be,” Haruka told him, pinning him with a serious stare. “Besides, I want you to have a nice birthday. Don’t worry so much.”

Heart melting, Makoto couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. “Thank you, Haru-chan,” he said, probably grinning like an idiot. 

“Drop the chan,” Haruka said as he rolled his eyes, though the words had an air of playfulness to them. 

The elevator doors opened, and the two of them walked in, Makoto pressing the button for Floor 14. The doors slid closed, and the elevator started its ascent. 

“Besides,” Haruka continued suddenly, taking Makoto by surprise, “the party is just the start of it. The real gift will be tonight.”

“W-what!?” Makoto spluttered, taken completely off guard. 

Haruka shot him a withering look. “You’re not allowed to pretend to be innocent,” Haruka scolded him in a flat tone. “Not after last night.”

“Well, yeah,” Makoto admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I just wasn’t expecting you to announce that in the elevator.”

Haruka very pointedly glanced around the empty room before looking back at Makoto with a serene look. “I’m sure they won’t tell anyone about the night of mind blowing sex that awaits you tonight.”

“Haruuuu,” Makoto whined, cheeks growing red. “We’re about to walk into a _party_.”

“Just making sure you’re prepared,” Haruka said evenly. 

That even tone always drove Makoto crazy. Most of the time, he had a pretty good idea what Haruka was thinking and what he was trying to say. But now and then, Haruka would straight line him, as if he didn’t realize exactly what he was doing to Makoto. But Makoto always had a feeling that Haruka was _very_ aware of the effect he was having. With a deep breath, Makoto pushed down the urge to just jump his boyfriend here and now.

_Party_ , he reminded himself. _You gotta get through the party first._ Suddenly, he was very anxious for it to be tonight.

Luckily the elevator slowed to a stop, the doors letting them off at their destination. “It’s this way,” Makoto said, gesturing to their left. Carefully he ran his fingers down the inside of Haruka’s arm, working his way down to Haruka’s hand before entwining their fingers.

“We’re in a _hallway_ ,” Haruka quipped sarcastically, though Makoto caught the way his eyes had widened at the unexpected touch. Makoto shot him his sweetest smile, dragging him down the hall to Hirumi’s door. 

The thud of the music was already evident in the hallway, though the thick walls muffled the majority of the noise. Makoto rapped the knocker on the door, only to have it immediately swing open. The sudden barrage of music hit him like a solid wall, and he could feel Haruka tense beside him. 

“Makoto-kun! Haruka-kun!” Hirumi called happily over the noise. “You made it!”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Makoto said, talking a little loudly. Then, glancing around uncertainly at the quiet hallway, he added, “Um, aren’t you a little worried about noise complaints?”

“Nah,” Hirumi replied, ushering them inside and shutting the door behind them. “This building is old—it’s built like a tank. It might look a little run down, but the walls are practically soundproof. You guys hungry?” Hirumi gestured across the room to a table laid out with a variety of snacks.

Makoto took one quick glance at Haruka’s face, lips twisted into a minuscule grimace, and quickly replied, “Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks!”

“Great, there are drinks too. Help yourselves!” Hirumi told them. 

Makoto squeezed Haruka’s hand, leading him through the crowded room toward the far wall. He glanced nervously back at Haruka, who gave Makoto a small shake of his head. _It’s fine_ , that shake said, and Makoto felt relief as he realized Haruka had just been surprised by the noise. Even as they walked, he could sense Haruka relaxing slightly beside him, and Makoto let out a soft breath. 

“Makoto! Haru!”

Makoto looked around just in time to see a pink head weave through the crowd.

“Kisumi!” Makoto said, taken off guard. Haruka instantly stiffened once more at his side. “You know Hirumi?”

“Yeah!” Kisumi said excitedly, voice a little louder than was necessary, even with the music blaring. “Have you ever seen that kid play soccer? The guy’s a friggin’ _fiend_!”

“I had no idea,” Makoto said congenially. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Right?” Kisumi asked, leaning up against Makoto’s left shoulder, opposite Haruka. “You shouldn’t leave me so lonely, you guys.”

Makoto carefully ignored the frown Haruka shot in Kisumi’s direction. It had been a long time now since they had first met, and Makoto still had no idea how to peacefully moderate between these two. It had taken him _years_ just to understand why Kisumi ruffled Haruka’s feathers so badly—not until Haruka had accidentally let a sour comment about how handsy Kisumi was slip. Even now that him and Haruka were official, Kisumi was just as touchy-feely as ever, and Makoto had never been able to find a polite way to tell him to tone it down. 

“Hey, Makoto, isn’t it your birthday tomorrow?” Kisumi asked suddenly, grinning up into Makoto’s face. At this angle, the scent of alcohol on the pink-head’s breath was more than apparent, causing Makoto to pick up on the faintest of pink that dusted Kisumi’s cheeks.

“Yeah, actually, it is,” Makoto replied in surprise. Haruka’s grip on Makoto’s hand tightened. “How did you know that?”

Kisumi waved it off with a dismissive gesture. “I’ve got a memory for these things,” he bragged, leaning into Makoto a little more fully. “For instance, Haruka, isn’t your birthday June 30th?”

“Uh, yeah,” Haruka said, for once looking completely taken off guard. 

Kisumi gave them a wide smile. “See?”

“Kisumi,” Makoto said suddenly, watching him with concern. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Just a few, just a few,” Kisumi said, waving it off. Then, grin growing, he added, “Anyway, Makoto, I’m very jealous of you. I’m sure you two lovebirds have a wonderful night planned, hm?”

Makoto choked, looking in concern at Kisumi. “Seriously, you sure you haven’t had too much to drink?” he asked worriedly. Kisumi might not have a very good grasp on personal space, but he wasn’t usually this forward.

“Yes, in fact, we do,” Haruka said rather firmly, looking at Kisumi appraisingly. 

“Haaa,” Kisumi sighed, giving Makoto a good once-over. He leaned over quickly, making an obvious ogle at Makoto’s ass. “Haru, you lucky dog.”

“Kisumi!” Makoto yelped, glancing around in embarrassment. Luckily, between the music and the sheer number of people, no one seemed to have caught drift of their topic of conversation. 

“What?” Kisumi whined, feigning innocence. “I can appreciate a good ass when I see one.”

Makoto’s face was slowly beginning to turn a bright red as he struggled to decide how, exactly to respond. To his surprise, Haruka replied, “Sorry, but he’s taken.”

“Ah, don’t remind me,” Kisumi said regretfully. “Too bad, I would have loved to get in on some of the action happening tonight.” He said the last with a gesture that took in both Haruka and Makoto, only making Makoto flush further. 

“Hahaha,” Makoto said awkwardly, glancing nervously at Haruka. “Like Haru said, I’m already spoken for.”

“Eh, you can party with more than two people,” Kisumi said with a coy wink. “I think it’d be fun, at least. Why, don’t you, Makoto?”

The question took Makoto completely off guard, and he spluttered for a moment. In all honesty, Makoto had never given it much thought—he had Haruka, and that was more than enough for him. But he wasn’t sure how to say that politely, especially with Kisumi being so straight forward. And, even worse, the more he grappled for a suitable response, the longer his treacherous mind continued to consider the possibility. 

“Kisumi!” someone shouted from across the room. “Get your ass back over here!”

Kisumi pushed himself up and threw a wink at both Makoto and Haruka. “You two have fun tonight for me,” he said, grinning suggestively, before weaving his way back across the room. 

Makoto stood, flabbergasted, struggling to force his voice into working again. He glanced over to see Haruka frowning at Kisumi’s back as he walked away.

“Wow,” Makoto said, struggling to distract Haruka. “Kisumi, huh? Ehehehe, he’s … he’s something else.”

“Yeah,” Haruka grunted, eyes still following Kisumi.

Worried, Makoto quickly added, “Ne, don’t worry Haru-chan. I would never do something you wouldn’t want!”

Haruka paused suddenly, turning to Makoto with narrowed eyes. “Oh?” he asked. “Why? _Would_ you want to do something like that?”

“W-what!?” Makoto asked, face flushing again. “No! No, no, no, of course not. I was just saying I want to make Haruka happy.”

Haruka’s eyes narrowed further, lips coming together as he considered his boyfriend. Feeling nervous under that stern gaze, Makoto laughed weakly. “Besides, Haru, I would never be so perverse.”

“That’s doubtful,” Haruka mumbled, causing Makoto to whine. With a glare, Haruka added, “Last night?” Defeated, Makoto snapped his mouth shut. 

“ _Would_ you want to do stuff with Kisumi?” Haruka asked, pressing the issue. 

“I only want to do stuff with Haru,” Makoto replied firmly. 

“Yes,” Haruka pressed. “But what if it was me _and_ Kisumi?”

Makoto nervously looked around the room again. “I don’t think this is the best place to talk about this,” he said pointedly. 

Haruka replied with a simple, flat stare. Exasperated, Makoto sighed. “Well, okay, I can’t say the idea isn’t interesting, at the very least.” Then, hearing himself, Makoto rushed to add, “B-but! That doesn’t mean that I _want_ to do it or anything. Just, you know, when he said it, obviously I couldn’t help but think of it, and…”

Haruka’s face had settled into a flat look of contemplation, and Makoto found himself weakly trailing off.

The problem was, Makoto was well aware of how attractive Kisumi was. Or, well, to be completely honest, Makoto was well aware how attractive _all_ of their friends were. It was just a given fact of life. Haruka swam free, Makoto swam for Haru, and they had beautiful, attractive friends. When Makoto had finally come to the realization in high school that he was probably, likely—okay, very obviously—attracted to guys, it had also come with the revelation that he was virtually _surrounded_ by hot guys. And when Makoto had finally realized exactly why Haruka had never gotten along with Kisumi, it had _also_ occurred to Makoto that he had had an extremely handsome friend being a little overly-friendly with him for as long as they had known each other. 

But it wasn’t like that changed any of his feelings for Haruka. And he had always assumed that Haruka knew this. 

Now, however, Haruka was pinning him with a studious frown. 

“Anyways,” Makoto said, hoping to drop the subject. “Why don’t we go grab something to eat, now?”

Haruka grunted in agreement—or, well, really it was in indifference, which was his way of saying okay. Relieved, Makoto finished leading them across the room to the snacks. The two of them grabbed plates and loaded up on chips and wings, then moved off to the side to eat. 

Haruka, however, was staying unusually quiet, even for being at a party. Worry rising in his stomach, Makoto kept a close eye on him, but Haruka continued to look lost in thought, a small frown creasing his face. 

Oh great. Why hadn’t he been able to come up with a better reply to Kisumi? Some way to shut him down without being rude? What if Haruka was questioning his commitment? Normally, Makoto could tell what Haruka was thinking with just a glance, yet now his face seemed shuttered. Had he hurt Haruka’s feelings by being so honest? Maybe he should have straight up lied and told Haruka that the idea sounded disgusting. A white lie would have been better than making Haruka so upset, right?

He spent another ten minutes, finishing up the food on his plate and cautiously watching Haruka, waiting for a clue about just how deep into shit he had dug himself. 

Finally, plate empty, Makoto offered, “Want me to throw your plate away?”

“Hm,” Haruka replied, handing over his half empty plate. Nervous, Makoto took the plates over to the trash, covertly looking around the room.

Despite the large amount of people here, Makoto hadn’t really seen any of his other friends from class. He thought they might be further back in the apartment, but maybe this was a golden opportunity. If they hadn’t seen him or Haruka, then they could probably duck out now, and he could just feign ignorance when he saw them next week. Feeling a little better for having a plan, Makoto quickly hurried back to Haruka.

“You know, I don’t see any of the others,” he told Haru, gesturing towards the other people in the room. “Wanna head out?”

Haruka watched him silently for a moment, the same shuttered expression on his face. Then, seeming to decide something, Haruka said, “Come with me.”

Haruka took off toward the door, and Makoto hurried to follow, daring to feel a little relieved. He could deal with the party being a bust so long as the rest of the night was less tense. 

Haruka surprised him, however, by veering past the door, leading Makoto toward another group of people. A moment too late, Makoto realized that Haruka had walked up directly behind Kisumi. Oh, _shit_ —

“Hey, got a second?” Haruka asked loudly, causing Kisumi to swiftly turn around in surprise.

Makoto glanced anxiously between the two. Haruka was usually the type to avoid confrontation, but maybe Kisumi’s flirting had been the final straw. How was he even supposed break up a fight between the two of them? 

“Ah, Haru! Did you miss me so soon?” Kisumi asked, beaming at Haruka. “You should have just said so, I would have been happy to—”

“Okay,” Haruka said firmly, cutting Kisumi off. 

Kisumi blinked in confusion, head tilting to the side. “Okay, what?” he asked.

“I said it’s okay,” Haruka replied. “A threesome.”

Kisumi’s mouth fell open, although Makoto was fairly certain it was no match for his own jaw, which had surely hit the floor. 

“Really?” Kisumi asked, regaining his ability to talk more quickly. “You aren’t joking?”

Haru shot Kisumi a flat look. “What, you don’t want to?”

“No, no, no!” Kisumi said quickly, a smug smile spreading across his face. “I’m definitely in! I’m just… surprised.”

Surprised didn’t cut it. There was no word in any language to convey Makoto’s unadulterated shock. This was incomprehensible. Wasn’t Haruka angry? Why wasn’t he screaming his lungs out right this moment?

“H-Haru!?” Makoto squeaked, voice finally returning. “What are you talking about!?” Makoto caught a flash of uncertainty flash across Kisumi’s face at his tone.

Haruka calmly looked up at Makoto, face still unwavering. “I promised you mind blowing sex for your birthday.” Makoto spluttered at Haruka’s ease tone, turning bright red. Kisumi was standing _right there_ after all! But Haruka continued unfazed, “If you’d be into it, then I guess I can agree to it.” Then, glancing at Kisumi, he added firmly, “Just this once.”

Kisumi grinned at Makoto, for the first time tonight his confidence wavering. “What do you think, Makoto?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I… I…”

“That’s a yes,” Haruka said decisively, already turning for the door. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, Haru!” Makoto said quickly, hurrying to catch up. “I didn’t even say anything!”

Haruka pinned him with a searching stare. “You do want to, though, don’t you?” Haruka asked. 

Cheeks flaming, Makoto couldn’t deny that the idea sounded, at the very least, intriguing. “I mean, yeah, I guess,” he mumbled.

“It’s just once,” Haruka replied, as if he needed to convince _Makoto_ , instead of the other way around. “Alright, you coming Kisumi?”

The three of them left the party, Kisumi chattering away about a soccer game he had played against Hirumi’s team the other day. Makoto was glad that the need to fill the silence wasn’t settling on his shoulders, for once, because he was having a hard time forcing words coherently through his brain, let alone out his mouth. 

As the three of them walked the ten minutes back to Makoto’s place, Makoto glanced covertly at Kisumi. In all honesty, it wasn’t like he had never considered having threesomes. There had been plenty of nights he had gotten off watching erotic videos that included multiple partners, and the thought of having two pairs of hands on him had always been particularly arousing. 

It was just that, well, those were the fantasies of a teenage boy. Once he and Haruka had started dating—honestly, long before that—Haruka had dominated all of his daydreams. 

They reached his apartment quickly, and Makoto fumbled with the keys, letting them both in. Embarrassed, he quickly walked to the couch, throwing his coat down. “You can just put your coat wherever,” he told Kisumi, his voice somehow managing not to waver. 

“Thanks,” Kisumi said, pulling it off and putting it on top of Makoto’s. “So, how do we go about this?”

The abrupt shift in tone throw Makoto off guard, and he found himself staring at Kisumi incredulously. “You’re just going to _ask _that?” Makoto asked. “No other lead in?”__

“I don’t see why not,” Kisumi replied with a shrug. “We’re all adults here. Besides, I’ve never done something like this. And I get the feeling neither have either of you.”

Haruka glanced between the two of them before rolling his eyes. “The bedroom would probably be easiest.”

“Right!” Makoto said quickly, face flushing deep red. “The bedroom. Right. This way.”

He swore he caught a smirk on Haruka’s face as he turned to lead them toward the back of the apartment. Which was so _unfair_. It was one thing to do sexy things with Haruka in the privacy of their apartments. It was another thing to suddenly include a third party. Even when that third party was Kisumi. _Especially_ given that third party was Kisumi.

__Noticing Makoto’s discomfort, Haruka took a step up to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Relax. You sure you want to do this?”_ _

__Makoto looked from Haruka’s concerned, blue eyes, over to Kisumi, who had paused in the doorway for Makoto’s reply._ _

__With an embarrassed sigh, Makoto relented. “Yeah… yeah. Let’s do this.”_ _

__Appeased, Haruka leaned in, working Makoto’s lips open and diving right into a kiss. Cheeks flushing as Kisumi watched, Makoto allowed himself to get drawn in. As odd as the situation was, the sure, heady feel of Haruka’s tongue against his helped Makoto to relax a notch, and he slowly ran his hands up Haruka’s sides._ _

__Suddenly Kisumi stepped forward, nudging Haruka out of the way. Makoto flashed Haruka a quick look to make sure he was okay, but then Kisumi’s mouth was on his._ _

__It was … different. After so long, Makoto was used to Haruka’s lips—slightly chapped, smaller than his, yet a perfect fit. Kisumi’s lips were soft—ridiculously so—and slightly bigger than Haruka’s. When he slipped his tongue in Makoto’s mouth, he tasted of strawberry bubble gum._ _

__Haruka shifted behind Makoto, running his hands up and down Makoto’s sides, then over onto his chest. Makoto moaned softly against Kisumi’s lips, his jeans beginning to feel tight. Tantalizingly slowly, Haruka slipped his hands beneath Makoto’s shirt, fluttering his fingers across his taut stomach. Haruka’s lips worked their way across Makoto’s shoulders and neck, pressing gently into him. Then he moved to his nipples, gentling tracing around them as he pressed his hips into Makoto’s backside._ _

__Kisumi, in the meantime, had brought his hands up to Makoto’s neck, his fingers slowly beginning to stretch through Makoto’s hair. Feeling emboldened, Makoto wrapped his own arms around Kisumi, tracing his fingers up and down Kisumi’s back._ _

__Haruka tugged at the hem of Makoto’s shirt, slowly peeling the shirt off of him before tossing it to the ground. Makoto caught a faint smirk on Kisumi’s lips as Haruka’s hands slowly traveled down, resting on the button of Makoto’s jeans. Blushing furiously, Makoto pushed his hips back into Haruka, urging him to keep going._ _

__Kisumi watched closely as Haruka undid the button, his lithe hands curling around both Makoto’s jeans and briefs, before pulling both down in a fluid motion._ _

__Kisumi whistled low in appreciation, causing Makoto to groan in embarrassment. He caught Haruka shooting a satisfied look, the meaning apparent— _mine_. Even so, Haruka didn’t argue when Kisumi reached forward and carefully wrapped a hand around Makoto’s cock. Makoto stifled a groan, pressing forward into Kisumi’s warm touch as Haruka stripped down behind him. _ _

__The feel of Haruka’s hands running up his back took Makoto off guard, Haruka’s cool touch an odd counterpoint to Kisumi’s warmth. Slowly Haruka’s hands made their way to Makoto’s front, taking over from Kisumi to give him time to strip. Makoto bit his lower lip as Haru finished coaxing him to full staff, his own erection settling heavily against Makoto’s ass._ _

__With a grin, Kisumi carefully slid himself from his tight-fitting shirt, eyes hungrily glued to Makoto’s cock as he worked. His gaze sent a jolt through Makoto, his cock twitching in Haruka’s hand, and Haruka squeezed him tighter, continuing to work him as Kisumi slowly worked off his pants._ _

__“Like what you see?” Kisumi asked smugly, stroking himself as he continued to watch Makoto._ _

__Before Makoto could answer, Haruka was dragging him back toward the bed, pushing him onto his back._ _

__“You stay there,” Haruka commanded, nodding for Kisumi to come over._ _

__“But Haru—” Makoto started to protest._ _

__“No,” Haruka cut him off. “Your birthday, your treat. Now lie back.”_ _

__Not entirely convinced, Makoto laid down fully on the bed. He heard a click as Haruka opened the bottle of lube, offering some to Kisumi before pouring some onto Makoto’s hand. Then Haruka straddled Makoto, hovering on his knees with his ass right above Makoto’s head._ _

__“Knees up,” Haruka told Makoto, and he had to wonder at Haruka’s level tone. Wasn’t he at least a little flustered by all this? Makoto obliged, opening his legs as Kisumi approached. He sucked in a quick breath as Kisumi’s slicked fingers danced around his hole, slathering lube around his rim._ _

__Apparently satisfied with Kisumi’s performance, Haruka adjusted himself above Makoto, guiding his dripping cock to Makoto’s mouth._ _

__As awkward as Makoto felt, _this_ was something he could do. He willingly engulfed Haruka’s cock, welcoming a chance to worship it. He licked at the salty bead of precum that clung to Haruka’s tip, relishing Haruka’s quick intake of breath. Then Haruka leaned forward, slowly engulfing Makoto’s cock between his hot lips. _ _

__Makoto groaned as Kisumi slid a finger into his ass, slowly spreading the lube around inside. As Kisumi worked, Haruka licked long stripes down Makoto’s dick, stopping now and then to suck on the head. Makoto did his best to focus on sucking Haruka off, loving the heavy feel of Haruka’s cock at this angle. Slowly he brought his own lubed hand up to Haruka’s ass, sliding a finger into him. At his touch, Haruka choked, sucking his cock even deeper, and Makoto whimpered around Haruka’s cock._ _

__Kisumi added another finger, stretching Makoto wider and slowly exploring. His free hand ran slowly up and down Makoto’s thighs, where he planted little nips and licks. The sheer amount of sensations was compounded when Haruka brought a hand up to Makoto’s balls, slowly cupping and cradling them._ _

__As Makoto continued to work his fingers in Haruka’s ass, Haruka began to shift more and more against Makoto, his cock pressing deeper into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto’s saliva began to pool at the corners of his mouth, sliding down his cheeks as Haruka’s dick slowly pumped between his lips._ _

__Suddenly Kisumi’s fingers brushed Makoto’s prostate, causing him to jerk in unexpected pleasure. Haruka let go of Makoto’s cock with a pop. “There,” he said to Kisumi. “Do it again.”_ _

__Carefully, Kisumi pressed his fingers up against Makoto’s sensitive spot, rubbing back and forth as Makoto arched off of the bed. Past Haruka, Makoto could just make out a satisified smirk on Kisumi’s face. “Oh, you like it here, do you?” he asked, pressing more firmly against the spot._ _

__Makoto moaned loudly, his mouth still firmly wrapped around Haruka’s dick. Haruka shuddered above him._ _

__“I think, since it’s your birthday, I can oblige,” Kisumi said in a low voice, steadily beginning to pump his fingers faster. Haruka lowered himself onto Makoto’s cock once more, stroking with his hand as he licked up and down. Then, continuing to hit Makoto’s prostrate, Kisumi added his tongue, licking into Makoto’s hole._ _

__The combined stimulation of his prostate and his cock were too much. Makoto tried to concentrate on Haruka, moving his fingers in and out of his ass as he choked on Haruka’s cock, but his movements became sloppy, his hips jerking into the others’ touches._ _

__With a strangled moan, Makoto came heavily into Haruka’s mouth, hips shaking and straining as his back arched off of the bed. Haruka lapped at his cum-splattered cock, licking the remnants away before slowly sliding off of Makoto._ _

__Breathing heavily, Makoto dropped his head back onto the bed, trying to suppress his shudders from the sheer amount of stimulation._ _

__“My turn,” Kisumi said happily. Makoto had only a second to look at him in confusion before Kisumi descended on his now flaccid cock, slowly sucking it into his mouth. Makoto whimpered, lying back as Kisumi continued to work his fingers in his ass._ _

__“Makoto,” Haruka said insistently, and Makoto looked over to see Haruka sitting beside his head, offering his still straining erection. Twitching as Kisumi gave a particularly insistent suck, Makoto obediently opened his mouth, letting Haruka press into him._ _

__They both moved slowly against him, Haruka pressing his dick in and out of Makoto’s mouth, Kisumi licking and sucking Makoto’s own cock. Makoto shifted as Kisumi’s fingers brushed his prostrate again, his cock twitching._ _

__Satisfied by this improvement, Kisumi worked a fourth finger into Makoto’s ass, he free hand coming around to finger Makoto’s balls. Exhausted though he was, Makoto rocked his hips into Kisumi’s touch, carefully sucking Haruka. With embarrassing speed, he could feel his own erection beginning to grow again._ _

__Kisumi carefully relinquished Makoto’s cock, his fingers gently sliding out from his ass. Makoto hissed at the suddenly loss of contact, particularly as Haruka slowly moved away. Confused, Makoto propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Kisumi and Haruka shared a look. It was more than a little unnerving that they both seemed to understand each other, despite Makoto being utterly lost._ _

__“Alright, birthday boy, I want you up,” Kisumi told him, offering a hand to him._ _

__Makoto groaned, accepting Kisumi’s hand as he slowly eased himself up off of the bed. Kisumi reached over to fondle his cock, delicately stroking from base to tip and causing Makoto to shudder._ _

__Meanwhile, Haruka had crawled into Makoto’s place, spreading his legs wide. Makoto turned to him, comprehension finally dawning on him._ _

__“A-are you guys sure?” he asked, glancing between them. Haruka shot him a flat frown— _you’re asking that now?_ —while Kisumi’s grin turned downright devilish. _ _

__Heart thudding heavily in his chest, Makoto stroked himself carefully, allowing his erection to fully reform. Then he lowered himself on top of Haruka. He gave Haruka a quick kiss, then carefully pushed his cock into Haruka’s tight ass. The ring of muscle slowly engulfed him, as hot and oppressive as ever. After the intense attention his cock had already been lavished with, Makoto groaned as he sank into Haruka, feeling Haruka’s hands tighten across his back._ _

__With a bit of shifting, he fully buried himself in Haruka’s ass, Haruka’s own erection pressing hotly to his stomach._ _

__Kisumi’s hands ran down Makoto’s back, coming to a rest on Makoto’s ass. Then, with equal slowness, Kisumi pressed himself against Makoto’s rim, his cock pressing against the resistence._ _

__Makoto let out a broken, keening moan as Kisumi steadily pushed into him, stretching his walls in pleasurable discomfort._ _

__“You good?” Kisumi asked, pausing once he was fully sheathed._ _

__“Y-yeah,” Makoto replied weakly, twitching as Haruka’s walls tightened around his abused cock._ _

__“Okay, I’m gonna move,” Kisumi warned, slowly dragging out. Makoto also leaned back and pulled slowly out, groaning as Haruka’s ass rubbed against his shaft. Then Kisumi suddenly pushed back, the momentum of his thrust forcing Makoto back into Haruka. Panting, Makoto repeated the motion, head spinning as both his ass and his choked cock drove him toward the edge._ _

__After a bit of fumbling, they fell into a rhythm, Haruka arching his hips at the same moment Kisumi thrust forward, pinning Makoto in the middle. Makoto’s breathing grew ragged, his mind becoming completely engulfed in the pleasure attacking him. He could feel Haruka’s arms warpping around him more tightly, a series of low moans escaping his mouth. Kisumi’s grip on Makoto’s ass also tightened, his thrusts coming faster, grinding as he pounded into him. Already at his limit, Makoto did his best to match their pace, a flurry of incoherent words falling from his lips._ _

__Both Kisumi and Haruka crashed into him with particularly hard thrusts, and suddenly Makoto was careening over the edge, his hips undulating of their own accord as he emptied a second load into Haruka’s hot ass, the feel of Kisumi’s own release beginning to leak between his legs and Haruka’s sticky against his stomach._ _

__Exhausted and overwhelmed, Makoto fell onto the bed, having only enough presence of mind not to fall completely on top of Haruka. Kisumi collapsed nearby, the air heavy with heavy breathing and humid sweat. Limbs shaking from the intensity, Makoto slowly rolled onto his back, head falling back lifelessly._ _

__“Happy birthday,” Haruka rasped, gently placing a hand on Makoto’s arm._ _

__Kisumi laughed, sounding winded. “Yeah. Wow, what a present.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Makoto replied, still struggling to put words together. “That was …”_ _

__“Mind blowing?” Haruka offered, and Makoto couldn’t help himself from laughing._ _

__“Yeah,” Makoto replied. “That was good.”_ _

__They laid there for another few minutes, slowly regaining their breaths as their heart rates slowed. Eventually, Kisumi sat up and grabbed some tissues, cleaning himself up. “I hate to be a party pooper, but I’m supposed to me some friends later.” Then, turning to them both, he grinned and added. “This was fun. If you ever feel up for it again…”_ _

__“It was a one time thing,” Haruka answered quickly, giving Kisumi a sharp look._ _

__Laughing, Kisumi threw his hands up. “Fine, fine. Well, if you ever decide you need another _birthday present_ , please contact me first.”_ _

__Makoto managed a tired smile at him. With a sigh, Haruka stood up and grabbed some tissues for himself. “I’ll see you out,” he told Kisumi. His unspoken comment was rather clear: _since Makoto’s obviously not in any condition to do so_._ _

__Makoto’s eyes fluttered closed as the others left the room. A few minutes later, the bed dipped as Haruka slipped back on next to him._ _

__“Was that a good present?” Haruka asked. Makoto opened his eyes to find Haruka watching him curiously._ _

__“Yes,” Makoto replied, grabbing Haruka into a hug. “Yes, much better than the party.”_ _

__“Good,” Haruka replied, laying his head on Makoto’s chest._ _

__“We should probably clean up,” Makoto said regretfully, his eyes already falling closed again. Haruka grunted, not sounding particularly convinced. Unable to argue against that logic, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka, Haruka’s reassuring weight slowly lulling Makoto to sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN DOING THIS! This is the first event I’ve ever participated in, and I’m so glad I did! ALSO, TEICAKES, WE NEED TO BE FRIENDS. When I went on your blog to send you that ask about your preferences, I happened to see all of your Miraculous Ladybug screencaps. And so I started watching the show… and wound up binge-watching ALL OF THE EPISODES IN ONE NIGHT. Aaaah, I am so in love, and you’ve dragged me into LadyNoir shipping hell! Hahahaha <3 Anyway, between ML, Steven Universe, and (of course!) Free!, obviously we are meant to be friends ;} 
> 
> Anyway, I feel like you totally deserve this—your request was so sweet and polite, and I really, REALLY hope that it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> I was _really_ hesitant to write MakoHaruKisu at first. In the back of my mind, I kept thinking, “I just FEEL like there’s a way to do this and still keep everyone in character!” I basically sat around for a month just trying to come up with an idea that I was happy with. Although the smut scene came into my mind almost fully formed xDDD I’m such a pervert, omg. As soon as I thought of the three of them together, I was like, “OH, THEY COULD DO THIS. AND THIS. AND OMG THISSS!” I felt like a kid shoving dolls together and wickedly making them kiss xDD
> 
> Anyway, I basically just used this as an excuse to spoil Makoto with lavish amounts of sex. Because that adorable whale dork deserves some birthday fun x3
> 
> Normally, I have HUGE playlists that I put together for fics. Like, 60 songs minimum. But this one was SO TRICKY to find good writing music for. Most of the hot and heavy songs I own give off a more intimate air, rather than a wild, lustful one that would go better with a threesome. I eventually settled on listening to Usher’s “DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love” on repeat. It had the right feel for the party, as well as the sexy times.
> 
> Forgive me for making Kisumi drunk, at least at first. That was the easiest way I could settle on to ease into this situation. I don’t like that people tend to write Kisumi as this promiscuous god, as if that’s solely what his character is about. Buuuut, I do also feel like Kisumi’s the type of guy who would be upfront with what he’s interested in when it comes to sex. Aaaaaand, of course, this is just a oneshot, so it didn’t leave me much room for further character exploration.


End file.
